William
}} William is a first time guest to Westworld. He arrives with Westworld veteran, co-worker, and soon to be brother-in-law, Logan. William is played by Jimmi Simpson. Before arriving to Westworld, William was promoted to Executive Vice President but is junior to Logan. Season One Chestnut William comes to Westworld with Logan, and disapproves of Logan who comes to the park for a good time and has little interest in the role playing. William meets Dolores. The Stray William convinces a reluctant Logan to go on a bounty hunt. While he and Logan are having a conversation at their campsite, a disoriented Dolores stumbles into William's arms, right after her escape from bandits. Dissonance Theory Logan wants to finish the bounty hunt and mocks William for bringing along Dolores. Contrapasso William, Logan, and Dolores travel to the town of Pariah, where they meet the criminal gang leader, El Lazo. El Lazo tasks them with stealing explosives from a Union wagon and they successfully complete the mission. But as William, Logan, and Dolores are distracted at the Brothel in Pariah, El Lazo steals the explosives for himself and sells ex-Confederate outlaws fake explosives. Meanwhile inside the brothel, William pulls Lucas aside and says he doesn’t want to continue on the War game. Lucas takes him on as joking at first, suggesting William could kill them in the War and join the Revolutionaries. William stands firm, and Lucas chides him for being upset at killing an unarmed man and not being able to call himself a hero anymore. Lucas says there are no heroes and no villains. We discover that William works for Logan and has been promoted to executive vice president, a position he only earned because Logan assumed that he would never evolve into a threat and would always remain a passive and non-threatening stooge. This view also extends to their personal lives, as Logan makes it clear that he has little respect for William and assumes that his sister doesn’t either. Later, Logan is outside when the Confederados find out that the nitro has been stolen. Upon this realization, the outlaws accost and begin to beat up Logan. Though William sees Logan in need of help, he decides to leave him behind and escapes the situation with Dolores, even as Logan is yelling for help. When William and Dolores jump on a moving train, they confront El Lazo. "The Adversary" William does not appear in this episode. Personality William has a strong moral compass and inquisitive mind. While at Westworld, Williams shows respect toward all of the hosts and is eager to learn more about the storylines. As William gets more frustrated with Logan's behavior, he is forced to make difficult decisions that conflict with his moral compass. William seems to be more interested in the narratives of Westworld than most people who visit the park. Relationships William and Logan have a strained relationship. They seem to be friends by circumstance; soon to be brother-in-laws and co-workers. Personality-wise, Williams is a foil of Logan. In Westworld, Williams earnestly tries to learn more about the hosts and storylines as Logan does not care for them at all because he's only interested in satisfying his carnal desires. William and Dolores are attracted to one another and their relationship continues to grow as they work together during the bounty hunt. They do not hesitate to defend each other when in times of danger. Appearances * Season One ** "Chestnut" **"The Stray" **"Dissonance Theory" **"Contrapasso" de: Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Guests